Another case
by Magister of OZ
Summary: Harry potter was abandoned on the steps of Wammy's orphanage for the intellectually gifted, so bearing the new name of "L", he set out to make his worth as the world's greatest detective. But 13 years later, during the Kira case, he has been called back, will he be able to handle this? And will the wizarding world be able to handle shinigami? {T for now}
1. The prologue of L

**Something for filler, going through something, I need to clean my head. This'll be a three shot for now, so I'll get to my fullmetal alchemist fic's in due time, just to relieve my head. I'll restart after this chapter is done**

**Also, before somebody complains about me putting out a bunch of unfinished stories, allow me to direct you to Gamer96, then you can complain...**

* * *

Albus Percival wulfric brian Dumbledore, the headmaster of hogwarts, cheif warlock of the wizengamot, the supreme mugwamp, and grand sorcerer... was in a state of great disbelief.

His ex-students-, No his prized ex-students, were doing, to what he believes, The absolute STUPIDISH DECISION THEY CAN POSSIBLY MAKE...

It has been a week since voldemort's defeat, and now it is time to praise the conquering hero, though the problem is... they don't know which is which..

Young harry and Adam potter, along with their parents, had survived a terrible encounter with lord voldemort. Though he doubts it a little, voldemort also survived. Not to bring everyone down, he confined this information to only he, the potter's and Minerva. It was decided only one could be the boy who lived, so based on their magic levels, albus just assumes it's adam. Lily and James decided to help train him to be a powerful wizard, though they had no word about harry... until now

He stood in front of Wammy's house, an orphanage. The word orphan struck a cord in him, meaning these children have no families and are alone in this word, making this situation he was in, even more, infuriating.

He, himself, had lost both his parents die at a young age, even after all these years, it hurts especially when it ended his sister ariana and caused a large drift between him and abreforth. He looked at them, he had to knock some sense into then.. "Wait, please.."

Lily and James turned around to look at the wise headmaster "Hmm?" "Yes Albus, what?" He sighed "Perhaps.. we can reconsider this, maybe we can come with a different option." They sighed, Lily looked at the old man "We discussed this Albus, this is the best decision we believe is right."

James nodded "You said so yourself, Adam is the boy who lived, we need to prepare him. Harry would only be a stipulation" "Stipulation?! He's a child.." James scoffed "Let me finish, we'll be giving so much attention to Adam, harry will get really, really jealous. That'll only cause problems."

"So, you're going to abandon him-" "We're not abandoning him!" Lily yelled, annoyed of the misunderstanding "Oh? Please tell me what you mean, otherwise point me towards the newest version of the English dictionary, cause I might be mistaken."

James glared "Because we'll come back, when he's eleven and ready for Hogwarts." Dumbledore growled "And then? He'll just forget you leaving him? Run towards you, arms wide open, crying 'Mommy! Daddy!', and what if he is adopted beforehand?"

James sighed "We figured as much too albus. But once we explain why, I know he'll be happy to come home with us." Dumbledore retorted "And if he leaves, and even if he's here by then, he wouldn't be so accepting.."

James held up a sheet of parchment "Wal-la, a letter explaining that in ten years time, we'll be back for harry. So they won't give Harry away, done deal Albus." He put the paper back in his pocket, Dumbledore frowns "And if Harry doesn't see what you mean, and refuses you?.."

James sighs "We thought of that, so we came up with a plan b, a contingency plan if you will." "Contingency plan?! He's a boy, and you're talking like he is some.. defective product?!" "Damn it Albus, stop getting mad over nothing.." Lily sighs, 'Can't he see this is foolproof? We made sure...'

"We created a marriage contract, with the second party being the delacours. Their daughter, fleur, will marry Harry, and he'll get over it." Dumbledore sighed, clutching his head "One question, if he is to not like her? The entire thing falls apart then!" Dumbledore looked at them 'Finally, something they can't worm around!'

James looked off to the side "Well, she's actually a veela... so just a little... persuasion... maybe.." Dumbledore's eyes widen 'No.. he couldn't actually be proposing that.. ' "Veela allure?! Why?! Not only you remove his one chance for love, but you're also having him brainwashed?! Janes.." he sent a glare at james, rattling down his spine "Your father would be disappointed.." And he apperated away

James stood there for a good minute, then frowns "Damn old fool, doesn't know what he's talking about.." they walked up to the door and left Harry on rhe doorstep, knocking on the door, then apperrated.

As soon as they left, Dumbledore re-apperated back to Wammy's and looked down at the small bundle on the doorstep, picking it up. He sighed "I failed to make them see the light, but I won't let my mistake doom you... You deserve a life where you decide how to live it, no marriage contracts, no veela allure and perhaps, no wizards to worry about.." he knocked on the door, and wad greeted by a fine gentleman

* * *

Mr. Quillish, the proprietor of Wammy's house for mentally gifted, was prepared to call it a night when he heard a knock up front

Quillish opened the door to find a old grandfatherly looking man holding a bundle of blankets "My apologies, dear fellow, but might we come in? The cold wind would prove harmful to him.." Quillish raised a brow, him? Who's him?.. these thoughts were interrupted by a yawn as the bundle started to rustle. A baby was left at his doorstep.. and he was about to call it a night! "Oh, of course. Come in."

He invited the two inside and he led the older man to his office. The older man sat in front of his desk while quillish sat behind his desk, he let the bundle of blankets near a some blocks. Quillish asked "And to whom to I owe the pleasure? The older man nodded "Indeed, my name is Albus Dumbledore. You?" He stared at the older man before sighing, seeing no problems "Quillish wammy, the owner of this orphanage, how do you do?"

Dumbledore nodded "Quite fine, Mr wammy, though I wish to speak of your... new guest." He turned to see the child playing with the blocks, happily "While he is here, he is not truly an orphan." Quillish raised a brow "What do you mean, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore reached from the bundle and pulled out a piece of parchment "It's best, heard from the horses mouth as they say.." Quillish stared at the note skeptically, then he took it and read... then he crumpled it up and threw it away , furious

"Ten years, that is how they expect me to leave this child here. They expect to gain his affection for the equivalent of a mail order bride... and THEN, they take him to be part of the family?.. Disgusting.." Quillish snarled, absolutely disgusted "This is a orphanage, not a boarding house, and I have no intention on following those.. people's.. words." Dumbledore nodded "We both see eye-to-eye, I believe it goes"

Quillish sighs as he stood, walking towards a whiskey cabinet, wishing to relieve his stress "So, you shall not follow their words?" Quillish poured a shots worth and downed it "Absolutely not, I might even change his name to confuse them, should they ever return, I doubt that though." Albus nodded, agreeing mostly "Yes, it would be best for him not to be tied down to the potter's, never again."

Quillish nodded "My sentiments exactly, but what?.." He began to ponder, with Dumbledore waiting for the answer. In the midst of this, they heard young harry giggle, they turned to look at the baby. Quillish made note of his appearance, the 'soon-to-be renamed' baby harry had pale skin, of an ivory shade. The little hair he had was slicking down the back of his head, spiky like. His forehead showcased a scar in the shape of a bolt of lightning. His eyes were wide and eradiating a emerald green color. He was smiling a cute smile as he pointed at the blocks

The old man had let the bundle down near a pile of building blocks, so the baby got work arranging them. He must of heard how they were looking to replace his name, because spelt by the blocks was...

"L lawliet?"

Both older men were confused of the name spelt, for it was nothing more than a letter and a romanticized last name. Though both were surprised, they were both extremely impressed

Albus smiled 'Such promise of intellect at a young age? I see him in ravenclaw for sure.'

Quillish smiled at the up and coming genius "luckily, he came here. With my help, perhaps his brain will prove beneficial to mankind? Eh.. I could hope'

They look at the baby boy "So... is it Mr. L lawliet now?" 'Harry' giggled happily again, Quillish smiled "It is decided, welcome to wammy's school for the mentally gifted, Mr. L lawliet." Dumbledore smiled, happy about where this is going "I best be taking my leave, but before I go, I need to talk about... some things of the boy." Quillish looked at him "What? Is it a medical condition?" Dumbledore shook his head

"No, nothing like that... I just want you to watch for any.. particularly strange behavior when he grows, just be on the lookout." He looked at the child, a sad smile etched on his face "Might I have a word with our Mr lawliet before I depart?" Quillish pondered, then nodded "Very well, I'll be in the Hall for your privacy, take your time." He stood up and walked away, closing the door behind him

Dumbledore looked at the newest member of the orphanage and sighed sadly "H- No, L.. this is where we part for good. Perhaps we will meet again, perhaps not. But if we do, I wish that you would have an enjoyable life by your own will. And perhaps one day,..." he sniffed "You can forgive me my failure.." The baby looked up at the old man, then giggled raising his arms up, wishing to be held. Dumbledore complied, stooping over and picking up the boy

L giggled, seeing Dumbledore's long beard, he reached over and tugged it a little. This brought a smile to the old man's face "Quite the rascully one, aren't you?" He chuckled, then he saw L beginning to stir "He must be tired.."

Dumbledore, holding L, walked out and saw Quillish "I shall depart, take care of him. Please?" Quillish took the child in his own hands "Absolutely, who do you take me for?" Dumbledore smiled as he turned and left. Quillish looked at the tired baby, his gray eyes beginning to lul.. Hmm? Gray?

He must've been seeing things before...

* * *

Quillish was very proud

After being a two year resident of wammy's house, L has proven his worth and then some. He is now working in his advanced chemistry classes, and starting psychology. He is a natural speaker of English, German, Spanish, French and Japanese. That would be difficult for teenagers, and he's only two!

Though, his habits could use a little work on. His posture is slanted, his back arched as a hunchback. His hair has gotten slightly lengthy and unkempt. He refuses to put on shoes unless he absolutely has to. The strangest thing of all is insomnia..

In the time he has been here, he had begun to experience horrific nightmares retaining to snakes and a man bearing red eyes and a horribly terrible laugh, always ended with a bright green light. The nightmares never did stop, even after all this time, and terrified L into dropping sleep, only a rest of 3 hours shut eyed. Because of this, large black bags hung under his eyes

Also, a small pet peeve is his sitting pose. He refuses to sit normally, preferring to sit gym style. He says that it helps his brain work, increasing it by 40%

L is eccentric, not denying that, but his brain more than makes up for it.

But Quillish wishes there would be some way to have people know of L's intellect...

* * *

The ability to sleep standing up was a necessity, at least for L...

L opened his eyes, then he hopped off his chair. He prefers that to a bed, though he bears a small resemblance to a gargoyle. We then causally walks towards his homebrew computer

He reads on private police force on the internet, he wonders whether he would be able to solve these recent items

* * *

**In advance apologies if L is in anyway out of character, and even more for making a new story out of the blue, my deepest apologizes**


	2. You ever heard of kira?

**Part 2, and then I'll return to fma. Bye**

**Death note is not mine, nor Harry potter**

* * *

At age 4, it happened...

The new Jack the ripper, a serial mass rapist/murderer, had ran rampant across the London area for exactly a year. His real name is Jeffrey young, a high school drop out who was down on his luck and had nothing left to lose. All this information was on the web, and how long was it for L to figure out his identity? 20 minutes, tops. And he didn't even need to leave the confines of his room.

The police, while reluctant at first, began to call L whenever they had a difficult case on their hands. Eventually, the government began to notice the detective skills of the one known as 'L' and began to call his services whenever needed, soon after he stopped taking tasks that doesn't meet requirements: A total of atleast ten murders, stolen millions of dollars, or the case hasn't been solved in a month or so. One's that catch his interest.

His skills fared surpassed that of men and women twice his age, he received degrees in criminology and it all other fields by the age of ten, and solved over a hundred case's by then.

By age ten, everyone knew of L, the world's greatest detective. No one really sees him, preferring to use an anonymous Skype call to communicate with the people he has to associate with, with perception filters to disguise his voice. Quillish, undergoing the alias 'watari', accompanys L to help with their case's

L always underwent a alias to keep his identity a secret, like ryuzaki rue or hidaki ryouga. To no one except Watari, Mello and near, his successors, knew he was "L lawliet", and that's how we like it to be...

Now, L heads towards the America's. They're was a strange murderer attacking los Angeles, and it has something... off about it... Watari has a cold, so he wishes to remain at wammy's house for a while, he'll be occupied by a FBI agent Naomi misora, who promises to be a good replacement for now. He also promised to talk to the kid's at the orphanage...

Also, according to watari, he was almost eleven, but he honestly didn't care. The only thing about birthdays he liked was free cake

* * *

Lily and James crossed the courtyard of Wammy's orphanage. Ten years ago, they both left Harry at this orphanage, so they returned to pick him up.

The training of Adam is going fine, through he has trouble with some of the more difficult spells. When they'll get Harry, they'll explain everything and will take him home and prepare both of their son's for Hogwarts.

They knock on the door and was welcomed by a young blonde haired boy eating a bar of chocolate "Yes? Can I be of service to you two?" They blinked, James spoke "Whoa kid, you sound older ... most kids your age struggle with normal words." The boy turned his head "Sir, this is Wammy's orphanage for the intellectually gifted, while I'm only 8, my I.Q is 220, and I'm also majoring in criminology."

Lily blinked, this was Wammy's?! It was said that this establishment brought up the brightest minds in England, and she sent her son here? James eyes widened 'Harry, I pray that you use your brain...' "Oh um.. are we able to see an adult? We kinda have a question.." The boy took a bite at his bar "I think Mr Wammy is here, be warned, he's has a headcold, so no loud stuff."

They both nodded "Thanks, um..." The boy took another bite "My name is mello." Mello proceeded to leave them down a hall "Here's his office, I'll be around." Then he leaves, taking another bite of his chocolate bar

The potter's walked into the office, to find an old man at the computer "Deary... L's time in los Angeles, I best hurry and get there..." "Um, sir?.." Watari looked up to see a couple, a women with red hair and a .an with scruffy black hair. He immediately closed the laptop, rubbing the back of his head "Oh, my apologies Mr and Mrs. I was dealing with a private matter.." They nod "It's alright."

Watari smiled, but was stricken by a sudden case of deja vu... "How may I be of service?" Lily sat down We're here to talk about a boy that was left here." Watari scratched his chin "please be specific, there are plenty of children here."

James sat along with Lily "We sent a letter with him.." The pencil Watari had in his hand fell, now he remembered "A boy with black scruffy hair and a scar on his forehead, I presume?" His hand shaking, luckily, L was in los Angeles, away from the danger of these two

They smiled "Oh yes, now if you can call him in, we-" "My apologies, but he is not here." Their smilies Immediately fell "What was that?.." They asked, begging to have misheard of that the first time "He left, several years ago, he is now long gone..." Slightly true, L stopped returning to Wammy's when the government kept giving him tasks and after B escaped

James blinked a multiple of times before sputtering out "B-b-but the letter said-!" "It is the task of an orphanage to give children caring family's, not to be a boarding school." Watari interrupted him again, slightly contradicting himself "Oh, and don't try tracking him down as Harry, I changed his name." Lily cupped her mouth in her hands, tears falling "B-but.."

James glared, then stood up, reaching into his pocket. Watari saw this and immediately went to his drawer, which held his pistol for protection. He reached in and pointed it at the other, then Watari blinked "Is that... a stick?" James growled "You know where he is, and you'll tell us..." Watari felt no fear being held a stick point, but he wouldn't put the gun down "I don't see how you could do much with a twig..."

James opened his mouth to cast a spell, but a had grabbed onto his arm. Lily, one hand over her mouth "No James, we can't.." James hesitated, but then he sighed, putting down his arm "Fine, Lil's..." Watari sawed no danger about the stick, but he honestly wanted them to leave already "Well, if that's the only matter, do please let yourselves out." James growled and turned away, making his leave. Lily, saddened, turned and left, her head hanging. Watari sighed, it wouldn't hurt... "If theirs one thing I could say..." They both looked back, lily still crying while james was furious. Watari turn his chair around, and clutched his head in irritation "Your son was indeed, the brightest mind to ever walk these halls."

Both blinked in confusion, then they made their leave. Mello stood in the hall, a new chocolate bar in his hand, watching them leave "Most brightest mind?.. They were talking about L?.." He said in confusion, just out of their hearing range.

Watari sighed and opened his laptop, just as an important call was made "Hmm? L is calling, I'm usually the one to message him." He accepted the call and was greeted by an extravagant l design, and a soft monotoned voice "Watari, I do hope you're feeling well."

He smiled "Yes, just a bit, how is the case?" L sighed "I found B..." "huh? How?.." L sighed again "There's a reason why it's called "The L.A.B.B. murders.."

Watari sighed in shame "And such a mind too, shame.." "Yeah..." L said, a scratching sound was heard, like he was scratching the back of his head "Well, I should talk to the kids before I take a break.. oh, which reminds me, any new cases?"

Watari nodded, happy for the change of subject "Yes, only one... ever heard of Kira?.."

L bit his thumb lightly "Kira?... Now I'm interested..."

* * *

When in doubt, talk to Dumbledore. That is the ccourse of action to everyone in need of advice.. and able to speak with Dumbledore.

Lily and James walked through the familiar halls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. They came to speak with the wise headmaster and ask of his advice and, maybe even, his help. They came up to the gargoyle, which looked at them "Password?.. " it asked

James scratched his head "Lil's.. you know?." She shook her head, he sighed "Thought so.." "Potter?!..." They turned to look at the hooked nose potions master, severus snape, with his usual death glare. Lily looked away from her ex- best friend while James sneered "Yo snivvilus, how's the greaseball you call your hair doing?" Snape growled "Not in the mood, potter... I was coming to ask the headmaster about possibilities of expulsion towards a certain ghost who will not stop blowing up my classroom, so if you mind very much, get out of my way-" "We need to talk with Dumbledore too, severus, of you please..."

Lily said, not looking him in the face, Snape hesitated for a second then he sighed "Very well, lily..." He stepped forward to the gargoyle "Lemon drops" the gargoyle moved and allowed entryway to the stairs to Dumbledore's office "Come along then..."

* * *

**L will face off with his greatest challenge ever, Kira. After next chapter, I'll be back to work, okay?**


	3. And here we are---

**Now I can get to FMA, well after this**

* * *

'To catch a mad genius, you need a mad genius. And I believe, I'm the only one who could fit the bill.'

In my preparation for the case, I done some research on kira. He only seems to be striking death upon criminals, to the average citizen, they would say "Good riddance" but that didn't held true to L

Kira was simply an egomaniac with the murder weapon to end all murder weapons, and that is what is L setting out to prove.

L has already made some deductions. Kira is in Japan, because the first in a long line of suspicious heart attacks among criminals was only reported in Japan. He was, so far, alone in his exploits of murder. He is able to murder with a face and a name. He also seems to able to plan their times of death. He also seeks to be justice personified...

L was both impressed and appalled at this man's methods of killing, and he seeks to bring him to true justice.

Then after a year on the case, 12 agents L had sent to look after any suspicious types in the police force were all murdered by kira, a notable one was ray penber, the fiancee of Naomi misora from the L.A.B.B. murder case. L wanted to bring her in to help, but she was now reported missing... perhaps it was something to do with kira?...

With police leaving the investigation, L had to make a tough decision...

To the one's who stayed, he would reveal his true face. In all other cases he has been on, no one has ever seen his face, not anymore if he is wishing to bring down kira. They were shocked to find the world's greatest detective was nothing more than a simple preteen... with the highest I.Q. they have ever saw.

The youngest deputy cop, matsuda, looked at cheif yagami and asked "Umm... I think we got the wrong room, chief..."

L scratched his head "No, I am L.."

They were skeptical of this boy, Moshigi asked "Can you prove that you are L?"

L looked at him, saying "Well, simply I could tell you every detail of the kira case, or I could tell you the message I sent you back at the police headquarters, word for word. Although since the message was heavily encrypted, to the point where only the sender and the receiver could get a hold of it, meaning one of two things. One, you sent me the message, which is highly illogical and not to mention, improbable. And two, I sent the message meaning by deductive reasoning, I am L. With that, there is a 30% chance of you leaving because of my age, a 15% asking me what the letter said, and a 55% chance of you accepting it and moving on."

The detectives in the room were in complete awe of his reasoning and skills.

As L had mentally predicted, the detectives accepted that he was who he said he was, L, the world's greatest detective. They then all gave their names and showed their badges when they entered, L held out his finger and fired, smiling "If I was kira, you'd all be dead right now. Kira needs a name and a face to kill, so for the time being, please value your lives a little more."

Then began the investigation with L, which he had explain his plans and to refer to him as ryuzaki, though the name strikes a vile cord in him...

For the next year, Ryuzaki and the task force went into a deep investigation over the Kira murders and their biggest suspect than cheif yagami's son, Light yagami, who he himself was a high school graduate, and was attending university. Ryuzaki took it upon himself to find out if he was really Kira, for he had 10% chance of being kira, while not seeming like much ..

That is more than anyone else in the world...

As a way to keep an eye on Light, He invited him to be on the task force and he accepted.

Then came the messages on sakura t.v., which revealed that their was a second Kira, who could simply kill with just a face. In a video they received from the second Kira, 'He' had mentioned shinigami as the way they kill...

This terrrified L into leaving his ever stoic personality for a good minute, screaming like the scared child we actually was...

The idea of death God's was indeed very frightening, and if kira and this kira 2 were truly using them to kill...

L shook his head, decided to dismiss it as Kira 2 just trying to mess with him

Soon afterword, a new face entered the game of life and death... Misa amane, the famed model and light's new girlfriend.. who had a very deep infatuation for Light and seem to do just about anything for him... which brought the question to the task force, especially L...

Would she commit mass murder for him?..

Then in L's mind, there was a 10% chance that misa was the second Kira and raising suspicion that Light was the original Kira.

Soon, they all brought in Misa for questioning, making sure that she was unable to see and was well secured.

Light soon admitted to the possible chance that he could be Kira subconsciously, but L was unsure that if was telling the truth about 'subconsciously' being kira. They locked him in a cell with no access to the internet or the world, just to see if the murders continued.

After two weeks of solidarity confinement, The murders resumed and after a extra 50 days in cells, Both Light and Misa were released under restrictions. They were both kept under heavy surveillance and Light was handcuffed to Ryuzaki, under his constant supervision, and if L was to die of a heart attack, they would be suspected as Kira's once more.

Meanwhile, the apparent 'third' kira appeared in the Yostobia Company, killing off the power hungry executives one at a time, which gave both L and Light the idea that this kira was like the second one, who can kill with just a face.

As they caught the third kira, they discovered how kira was able to kill... A strange notebook titled 'Death note'. Upon touching the death note, they were greeted by a tall, creepy figure... a shinigami named Rem.

Upon expectation of the death note, they discovered some of it's features. The death note can kill anyone who's name was written in it along with thinking of the person who will die's face, as to prevent killing those with the same name. It also speaks that if the people who write in the death note do not write a name in at least 13 days, they will die.

L still had his suspicions on Light, even though the evidence points that it wasn't true, so L kept the handcuffs on

Light was annoyed by this "C'mon Ryuzaki, you read what was written, how could I possibly be Kira? If what was written there is true, I would be long dead by now." Of course, this was a lie. Light was indeed the first Kira, and he had his shinigami ryuk write fake rules in the death note to throw off everyone. He had managed to convinced everyone EXCEPT L that he wasn't, but L wouldn't give up his opinion that he was kira... even though he was right.

L licked a lollipop, holding the death note by the edge with his index fingers and thumbs "We are dealing with shinigami, death God's, so excuse my curiosity.." He licked the candy once again. L was convinced that Light was kira, he had to find some... hole he had left in his facade. There just had to be...

Light growled, but kept his cool. L was simply delaying the inevitable, soon he'll have no choice to let him go. Then when he is out of sight, he can continue to probe into his trust to find out L's real name, then he can finally kill him, getting rid of the one person who can find out who he really is.

Light took a sip of his coffee 'Only a matter of time...'

A page from the death note slightly flickered,catching L's attention "Hmm?" What was that?.. Light looked from his coffee "What's up, Ryuzaki?" "A page just moved on its own for some reason.."

This brought his curiosity, he took a quick glance at Rem "Something with the shinigami?" L kept his eyes in the death note "Perhaps.. but I'm ready to speak with it.." a wind suddenly blew, catching their attentions "Huh?..

The death note snapped shut, falling back on the desktop. "What the?.." a fire engulfed L, shocking both of them "R-Ryuzaki?!" Light had no idea what to think, his greatest rival looked as if he was about to die, but he had no idea why. The fire soon began travelling down the cuff, scaring light "W-what the?!.."

L felt incredibly strange, the fire did not burn nor scorched, it was actually very soothing, though he has absolutely no explanation for this. His eye wandered to the death note and made a quick grab for it 'perhaps it would help...'

The fire engulfed both of them "Rem! What is this!.." Light screeched as he dropped his mug, glaring at the shinigami. Rem herself had no idea what the hell was going on. She had to keep an eye on the death note, and by extension, Light too... for Misa's sake.

Both of them were lifted from their feet and felt as if they being sucked into a whirlpool "Ahh!"

The Two geniuses and the shinigami were nowhere to be seen in the station

* * *

Both were spiraling for a good half a second before the flames dissipated, hurling the two at the ground. Light landed first and was rendered unconscious, L soon followed by landing on top of Light, close to passing out from the whiplash. Before he fell though, he heard people say something strange..

"Albus.. what was written there?!.." he caught a glimpse of a blurry redness

Then he saw a blurry whiteness say quietly "Harry potter..."

Then he blacked out.. as he did, he wonder who was this guy they were talking about...

* * *

**Well that's done for now. If you happened to like it, respond or something... whatever you feel like if you happen to come across this**


End file.
